True Identity
by EmInArEvOl
Summary: Bladers all over the world are being invited as their country's representatives to the coronation of Russia’s youngest queen. But Tyson isn’t going. And What’s this? The current ruler is Voltaire's friend? What’s happening? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

True Identity

Summary: All the bladers that were chosen to represent their countries from all over the world are being invited to the coronation of Russia's youngest queen. But Tyson isn't going. And What's this? The current ruler is Voltairs friend? What's happening?

* * *

The Bladebreakers, Zeol's team that included King and Queen and the Demolition Boys were on their way to the airport to meet the White Tigers, PPB, Majestics,Dark Bladerz, Saint Sheilds and Phsycics. But what they don't know is that it would be the last time they'll be seeing Tyson in quite a few months and he's mostly the one that doesn't want them going on their own ways.

"Mom! Hey, Mom!" Max shouted as he spotted his mother. "Hey Tyson!" Kain was shouting hearing Max's voice. About hearing Tyson's name the other teams turned and saw them. "Rey! Rey!" Mariah was shouting to Ray who caught an overly active Kevin. Out of nowhere Ozuma showed up at Tyson's back which suprisingly didn't surprise Tyson. "Hey there Ozuma," startling everyone as they turned their backs seeing Ozuma. "Tyson! I'm glad that you're also here, when we get to the BBA center how about a match?" Robert challenged Tyson. Tyson didn't answer. "What, Is the widdle world champ afraid of our captain?" Jhonnie taunted Tyson. "Tyson! Get over here already." A voice called for Tyson. Which was surprising because it was Tyson's father and wasn't supposed to be there the Bladebreakers thought except for Tyson. For the first time Tyson faced his friends. He was crying his eyes out. "Goodbye guys. I don't know the next time we'll be seing each other again." And he ran to his father.

"Hey Tyson! Come back here and explain right now!" Kai shouted. But it was too late he already was inside the airport. "Mr. Dickenson where is he going sir?" Max asked while he was crying on his mother somehow knowing he'll never see his best friend for quite a long time. "Sorry boys he asked me to not to say that he was going today. He only waited for the arrival of you guys so that he could properly say goodbye. And just like what he said I don't know when he'll be coming back." Kai was caught off guard and tear escaped his eyes. Yes, He cares for Tyson. Moreover a more complex feeling that he didn't truly understand. He convinced himself that it wasn't love. This teardrop was stored in the lake of memories inside Kai's heart. A tear not of pain and suffering but of sadness and longing

They all went to their respected hotels. But they all went to Kai's house first to talk. "Where do you think he is, Mom?" Max asked his mother who was still trying to comfort her son. "Wherever he is he's with his father so this will only mean that he's in a safe place." Judy answered her son. "Kai, did you know anything about this?" Rey asked him because he knew he's been eyeing on Tyson for quite a while now. "He has been acting strange recently. He's been having dreams that I don't understand." Kai answered but was cut short by Max "What! Do you mean you'v been reading his mind?" Max questioned his captain knowing that they could do that because of their bit beasts power. "Yes Max, He dreams that he was walking along along corridor and at the end there was a door with light. Then somebody came out of the door. I couldn't see his face and I can't hear a sound. But I knew he was talking, the person on the door, And Tyson was glad that that guy met him. And they entered the room and the dream ends there." Kai told them with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Anything else?" Ozuma asked. "Yes there actualy there is." Kai answered "Then Spill it." Micheal demanded. "Another dream was a house burning and he was crying so I had to look anyways. He was crying out the name Jessica then out of the house came out his father carrying a small child.. She's alright he said and then I came to the hospital. I saw Tyson sitting down near a girl that looked a lot like Hilary. And she woke up. Poked Tyson and said "wake up sleepy head." Tyson woke up "Jessica? Are you alright?" Tyson asked. Then the girl said " I'm sorry, I'm not Jessica. I'm her twin Hilary. She is the one inside the building that died not me." And Tyson began to cry. "Don't worry I'm as good as Jessica and I'll be your friend." Hilary said "Thank you Hilary , You don't know how much this means to me." And the dream was over."

"Hilary would you like to explain?" Max aked her. "I would love to Max. You see 13 years ago when we were still five my sister befriended him. I never left my house and only watched them play. Envious I was back then but I didn't had the courage to go out. One night My family and theirs has a party. A curtain caught fire in Jessica's room and the fire spread throughout the house. They got Tyson out first. Tyson began yelling my sister's name. I went to her room and saw her already burnt but was still breathing. I went to her to try to get her out. Then she told me "Please little sister be Tyson's friend for me. He would realy miss me. Be his friend and you'll see why we were always together." Then debris attempted to kill me with my sister. But my sister saved me and she was buried in a pile of debris. Then Tyson's father came and took me out. We entered the car, I took one last look at my house. And on the window of ny sister's room, I saw her standing there smiling at me reminding me of her last wish.And The next was what happened in the hospital." Hilary explained carefully.

"So it has nothing to do with the dream that Kai first said?" Judy asked. "Actualy there is, You see that dream has people that you haven't seen yet and I'm also there. And soon enough that event will happen." Then flames began to spin around her. And she was gone only left a note on the ground.

"In time you'll understnd your feelings kai." Was written.

While in Moscow, Tyson stepped out of a limousine with his brother and father. And they entered a room and Tyson began taking off his clothes in front of his brother and father. It exposed a tightly wrapped body. The two called in a maid to help her untie. "Tysa unwrap yourself and we'll be waiting for you in the throne room with your grandfather.." The maid entered and two exited. Before the maid could see her face she put a mask so no one would know her face except for her family. "Ma'am please let me help." They began to unwrap a body that women only dream of. When it was over the maid made her way to the closet were a wide variety of gowns were hanged. "Ma'am I shall be your personal maid from now on. So please choose your dress ma'am. And you may call me Amy." "Amy I want that pink one near the left ending."

Amy took the dress and gave it to her mistress. "Amy, I want you to call me Tysa ok?" She asked her maid. "Yes Tysa." Tysa dressed up her dress. "Amy can you find a choker in that box? It has an aquamarine stone on it. So it's easy to find." Amy opened the box and found it. "Tysa, let me help you put it on then." When the choker was put on her it was like a sudden burst of power that seem to flow through the room. "Amy don't be afraid of this. You will feel this everytime I wear this choker." "Yes ma'am" "Amy could you accompany me to the throne room?" "Yes mistress."

While in the throne room

"Grandfather!" Hiro called as he entered the room and saw his grandfather. As happy his granfather was he called his grandson. "Hiro! Welcome home." Hiro rushed to his side and hugged him. "Good afternoon Father." Richard greeted his Father-in-Law. "To you too my son." Greeted his son-in-law happily. "Brother-in-law! Good to see you." Karakov greeted. Just then a sudden a surge of power came through the room. It was like Russia's queen has finaly returned home. Actualy that energy surged throughout Russia.

"I think my daughter is ready to come down." "Just like my sister, Whenever she would wear that choker. The whole of Russia feels so much relief." Then the doors opened and she entered with her maid.

"Grandfather!" surprised that his grandfather was already there. She quickly rushed to her grandfather to hug him. When she reached her grandfather her mask fell off when she hugged her grandfather then she spoke to her grandfather " Grandfather tell all the guards to exit the room immediately but let Amy stay." Realizing that she doesn't want anyone to see her face. "All of you out!" He pointed to the guards and the guards left. Then she realesed her embrace.

"Beautiful…" Her uncle whispered to himself. She looked angelic. Her beauty was unbelievable.Her skin wasn't tanned like her skin while she was still Tyson, it was as pale as Ivory."Just like your mother aren't you?" Her grandfather told her. "Of course I am. I am her only daughter isn't it?" Noticing Amy stunned of seeing her face. "Amy, I trust you . Don't let me down please." She told Amy.

* * *

"Your cousins would be arriving a short while so stay here with Albert first." All the grown –ups left and left Tysa, Albert and Amy inside the throne room. "Tysa you see that throne," ponting at a golden arm chair with diamonds and rubys intecretly put on. "Your mother used to sit there you know. And a few weeks you too will. You'll follow 10 generations legacies. Good luck on your life." Albert told her. "And you know you can sit on that right now." He tempted her. "I know that I'm not allowed so you can't fool me. "Tysa…" A voice called her. Looking back Tysa saw her bestfriend, Hilary. "Hilary! When did you got here?" "A few minutes ago."

"Oh boy they're all so worried about you. And Max was crying so hard." "Oh God. Do you think I shoud've told them?" "Nope. And one more thing Kai was caught off guard for the first time and a teardrop came out of him. And you know what I thnk he's your ment to be." "I don't think so Hilary. Only my grandfather would know that" Albert interrupted. For the next few minutes they talked about the adventures that they have gone through. Then Tysa's cousins came in. "Tysa! Tysa! You very beautiful now." A five year old girl came running in. "Oh, stop that Hahaha."The little girl was tickling her all over. "Tysa, Welcome home." Ritcher a close friend of Tysa kneeled down and kissed her hand for respect. "Ritcher. Hehehe" Would you please treat me in my own age. I'm not that old you know. And most of all who is this little girl?" Amy carrying an overly active little girl. "I'm Jessica. Ritcher's little sister." The little girl answered not wanting her brother answer.

"Jessica? What is the meaning of this Ritcher. You must've requested this name didn't you!" She was angry a very bad feeling swept over them. Then suddenly Tysa's father and brother went inside the throne room followed by her Granfather. "Who made her angry?" Her grandfather demanded. They all pointed at Ritcher. "What did you do Ritcher to anger her?" Ritcher's parents asked and were worried because they were in front of the imperial court and the said soon to be crown queen was there. But they had no idea who was the said person was. "Who named this little girl Jessica?" Tysa asked. "Ritcher requested it. He said that the soon to be crowned queen would love the name."Ritcher's father answered not knowing who the girl was " Sorry but that name gives the princess grief. For her dear friend name was Jessica. And that girl has died 13 years ago already." Hilary answered for her friend's sake.

"And what does she care?" Ritcher's mother said. Full of insolence. "Mother! How could you talk to her majesty like that?" Ritcher warned her mother. It was quite clear that the King was angry. "What that bitch is the queen? Impossible she is not of royal blood. She is just a thief on the street probably and was brought in by the queen. The one who looks more like a queen is her." Pointing at Hilary.

Then sudden helplessness washed over them. Their queen was grieving. 'What is this feeling?' Ritcher's parents thought. "Then Tysa began to cry. Pulling off the choker that she wore she wept so hard. "Tysa, Calm down. Calm down. Throw those two to the underground dungeons.. Now!" Tysa's father shouted to the guards. "No don't! Let them go. They didn't know who I was so just forgive them Otosan." She shouted. "Amy get my mask." Amy gave her her mask " We'll be leaving now father." Putting back on her mask and griping her choker tightly and on her other hand was her blade. "I forgive you two for now but the next time I won't." Then the two was beginning to gasp for air. Tysa was cutting short the two's airsupply.

Well this ends this chapter. Wow That was long 5 pages. Whew that was real hard work

In the next Chapter

"Mail delivery!"

"It's from Tysa."


	2. Chapter 2

_True Identity_

_Last time_

"_I forgive you two for now but the next time I won't."_

"_It's been 2 weeks and Tyson hasn't contacted us in any way." Max suddenly spoke up in the living room of Kai's house. "Yeah, I sorta miss him being ou resident loudmouth in the group." Ray answere thinking of days before. Eversince Tyson left the team's spirit decreased. Their motto 'Never give up' was just an echoe of the passed. The hit of Tyson gone made the team's morale decrease so severely that Kenny thinks that they can't even defeat an amatuer blader._

"_Boys, Zaggart, Dickenson and the others are going to be here tonight." The voice was still ringing in Kai's ears as he locked himself on his own room. "It's already dinner time I guess I have to go down already." When he opened the door Ray was there. "Looks like I didn't had to call you down." Then the two set out to go downstairs where everyone was waiting. "Kai what's wrong with you man?" Ray asked Kai concerned for his friends lack of energy to train them all day. "Hun."he retaliated trying to be his old self. "You don't have to hide it you know. "I'm not hiding anything." "If it was Tyson who was asking you this would you still answer him like that. You can't hide Kai I know you care about our loudmouth." Ray told him. "I just… I just don't know Ray. It's like when he's not here it's like that something very dear to me is gone. It's like I lost my parents again." He told Ray. At this time he was already crying. _

_Somehow Max felt what was happening and went out of the diningroom Where all The guests had already arrived. "Max come back here!" Judy called but too late he already was out of the room. "Let's go. Something must be wrong." Micheal stood up and followed Max._

_They heard someone running and followed the sound. "Sounds are coming from the second floor." Voltaire took out his watch and then said. "Locate where Max Tate is." Then the watch answered "Second floor near master Kai's bedroom." Voltaire got worried that something happened to Kai. They rushed to the 2nd floor and saw Max and Ray leaning down and were talking . They listened carefully what was the converstion. "Calm down Kai. It's alright he's alright I just know it. So stop crying already." Max said trying to comfort their fallen captain. "I can't! What if he's in danger right now. What if someone is trying to kill him or convince him to be against us. What if he's dead." "Stop that already Kai! Why are you so negative." Max kneeled down next to Kai.Finaly they could see how was Kai doing. Surprised was an understatement. For the first time they saw Kai in a state that he looked helpless._

"_Max you don't understand Max. You weren't the one he saved from certain death in Lake Baikal. From what I remember you guys didn't fogive me from turning my back on you guys. He's the one who convinced you guys to forgive me. He saved me too many times to count. Even if I wasn't in danger. He saved a dying soul." Kai was crying so hard that all you can see in his eyes was red like it was all blood._

"_Kai, please stop crying." Voltaire said.. Then Kai stood up and ran to his grandfather and kept crying._

_It was 9 o'clock and Kai had already calmed down for about an hour ago. And the grown ups had a meeting. "We were so worried about you Kai." Ozuma spoke up in the death of silence in the livingroom. "Yeah, I didn't know I would breakdown like that." "Why was your eyes as red as blood if I may ask?" Emily asked. "My eyes are already red and because I was crying and naturally your eyes would redden when you cry." "How did you know that Kai was crying Max." Mariam asked. "Well I guess it's that deep bond that my team has. Kai cried because he was starting to doubt the friendship that me, Tyson, Ray, Kai and the chief had established over the years. I guess."_

_A doorbell could be heard and the grown-ups went out to the room where the blader were. Then James came in and said "Master Kai you have a package." Then he hande it over._

_It was a rather small package. Kai opened it and saw a red ruby, a yellow topaz and a blue aquamarine. "Who sent this?" Voltaire asked his faithful butler. "There was a letter attached to it and it says not to open the letter until the package was opened, Sir." "Then give it to me." Kai told James._

_He opened the letter. Inside was a handwriting that he recognized_

_Dear Kai,_

_Long time not spoken. It's nice that you've met such good friends. Do you still remember me? It's me Tysa. Your old friend in Russia. Tyson and me met on the park where we first met. He's a great person you're lucky to have a friend like him._

_I heard that your hate for your grandfather has finaly subsided. These stones were realy from Tyson but he kind of sick right now. But he's recovering quite fast. Anyways those stone can genrated enough energy to make your bit beats to come alive. But omly to the assigned bit-beast it could work._

_Ruby for you,_

_Red like your eyes._

_Topaz for Ray,_

_Like the Rays of the sun._

_Blue for Max ,_

_As sincere as his eyes._

_Actualy I didn't write that. It was dicdated to me by Tyson. Hope to See you soon._

_From your friends,_

_Tysa and Tyson_

_P.S. I invite you to my coronation in 2 months bye!_

_Kai re-read it twice and relaxed._


End file.
